Hallowen Party
by kato kurosaki
Summary: LAST CHAPTER..,Rukia menjerit ketika setengah tubuh mungil-nya tertarik kembali kedalam ruang bawah tanah.'Orihime' batin Rukia ketakuatan 'Orihime telah menemukanku, dan sekarang dia mau membunuh-ku,di sini.' yosh Mind to RnR all
1. Chapter 1

Discleamer : Bleach punya om Tite kubo

Fear street punya pak R.

**HALLOWEN PARTY**

Chapter 1.

Kurosaki Ichigo seorang pemida yang memiliki rambut berwarna orange nyetrik dan mata berwarna coklat,dia adalah siswa Karakura High School yang sangat ini saja buktinya selain harus melakukan tugas rutin dan bekerja setelah jam pulang sekolah,dia juga harus ikut program sains dan memimpin rapat osis,dia juga berjanji akan membantu adiknya Yuzu belajar naik sepeda barunya.

Karena sibuk memikirkan semua kegiatantannya itu,Ichigo harus memutar 2 kali kombinasi nomor locker seblum dia bisa berhasil membukanya,selembar kertas melayang-layang jatuh ke lantai.

"eh apa itu?" Tanya Tatsuki yang berdiri di samping Ichigo karena locker mereka bersebelahan.

"hah."Ichigo kaget dari lamunannya ketika seseorang di sampingnya dia pun membalikan tubuhnya dan melihat Tatsuki Arisawa berdiri di seorang gadis tomboy berambut gelap pendek dan dia adalah sahabat Ichigo waktu kecil.

"Aku tidak tahu." Jawab Ichigo,lalu dia memungut dan memeriksanya,itu adalah sebuah amplop putih polos bertepi hitam di bagian depannya,trcantum namanya: Kurosaki Ichigo

Dia pun membuka amplop itu,di dalamnya terdapat selmbar kertas putih tebal bergambar peti mati dan di bawah gambar peti mati itu tertulis 'Khusus Untuk-MU' .

"Sebuah peti mati?" Tukas Ichigo,mulai tertawa"apa ini iklan rumah duka?"

"Coba balik." Kata mengikuti saran-nya,sisi sebaliknya penuh dengan tulisan.

"Itu undangan ke pesta hallowen di rumah Orihime Inoue kan?" Tanya Tatsuki.

"Ya," Jawab Ichigo "kok kamu tahu?"

"Aku juga dapat satu," kata Tatsuki "mungkin semua siswa dapat,tapi cob abaca isi-nya,benar-benar aneh."

"Pesta kostum Hallowen sepanjang malam." Ichigo membac "Sepanjang asyik! Apanya yang aneh?"

"Teruskan." Ujar Tatsuki.

"Kejutan khusus," Ichigo membaca."Dansa,permainan,Aku tidak melihat ada yang aneh.."

"Sudah baca dimana tempat-nya?" Tanya Tatsuki.

"Istana Hollow,jam 8 jum'at malam tanggal 30 oktober 2010" Ichigo membaca "Jadi?"

"Jadi tempatnya di istana hollow tua itu." Kata Tatsuki."Yang terletak di belakang makam Hueco Mundo."

"Yang benar ! Bagaimana orang bisa mengadakan pesta disana? Sudah bertahun-tahun tak ada yang tinggal di sana kan?" Tuka Ichigo.

"Orihime dan pamanya sekarang tinggal disana." Kata Tatsuki."Mereka sedang memperbaikinya,aku tahu karena perusahaan ayah-ku yang memasang listrik-nya."

"Kan rumah itu katanya berhantu ?" Tanya Ichigo.

"Semua yang ada di Hueco Mundo katanya berhantu." Komentar tatsuki."sudah lah ayo kita pergi ke kantin."

"ok baiklah." Kata Ichigo.

"Eh menurutmu,mengapa Orihime mengundang kita ke pestanya?" Tanya Tatsuki sambil berjalan memasuki pintu kantin

Ichigo mengangkat bahu."tidak tahu," Ujarnya "Aku bahkan tidak mengenalnya,aku hanya tahu bagaimana rupanya saja." Semua siswa di sekolah tahu bagaimana rupa gadis Ichigo,dia gadis paling cantik di Karakura high school mungkin di seluruh murid-murid wanita pun berkata begitu,dia bertubuh tinggi ramping,payudara-nya yang besar dan dia lebih mirip model dari pada rambut orange panjang.

Ichigo bermaksud bertanya lebih banyak tentang Orihime kepada Tatsuki ketika dia melihat Rukia sedang duduk di sebuah meja dekat pintu permisi pada Tatsuki dan langsung duduk di depan Rukia.

"Hai Rukia." Ujar Ichigo.

"Hai Ichigo." Jawab Rukia memberikan sebuah senyuman tiba-tiba merasa seperti orang paling beruntung di dunia,Rukia selalu membuatnya sepeti mereka sudah berpacaran selama 5 bulan dan Ichigo masih tidak mempercai nasib baik-nya itu.

Rukia bukan gadis tercantik di Karakura high school,maupun terpandai,tapi dia sudah pasti yang paling istimewa.

"Sibuk,ya?" Tanya Rukia.

"Tidak kok," Jawab Ichigo "Tapi lihat ini." Ichigo menyerahkan Undangan itu.

"Aku juga dapat satu." Tukas Rukia.

"Mungkin semua siswa dapat." Komentar Ichigo.

"Kurasa tidak," Sanggah Rukia "Tidak ada siswa lain di kelas-ku yang di Undang,dan sahabat-sahabat ku Nemu dan Nanao juga tidak di undang."

"Hah masa?" Kata Ichigo heran.

"Ya begitulah kabar yang aku dengar,dan katanya hanya 9 orang yang di undang ke pesta Hallowen-nya Orihime itu." Kata Rukia

"Jadi kamu tahu siapa saja yang di undang itu?" Tanya Ichigo.

"Ya..mereka yang di undang itu adalah kamu dan aku,Tatsuki Arisawa,Renji Abarai,Ulquiorra schiffer,Harribel Tia,Kira Izuru,Gin Ichimaru dan-dan Grimmjow jeagerjaques." Jawab Rukia.

"Grimmjow? Oh bagus." Gumam Ichigo bertahun-tahun dia dan Grimm berteman baik,mereka besar dan selalu bermain bersama sampai tahun lalu ketika Rukia berhenti berkencan Grimm dan mulai berkenchan dengan Ichigo,persahabatan mereka menjadi buruk karena Grimm tidak bisa melupakan perasaanya kepada Rukia.

"Daftar-nya aneh kan," Ujar Rukia "tidak ada yang merupakan teman satu kelompok kecuali mungkin Ulquiorra dan Gin." Mereka berdua merupakan anggota tim Rugby sekolah.

"hmm." Jawab Ichigo sambil mengangguk.

"Oh lihat," Kata Rukia "itu Orihime mungkin dia bisa menjelaskan mengapa mengundang kita." Ichigo dan Rukia pun menhampiri Orihime yang sedang mengobrol dengan Harribel di tepi tangga.

"Ayo," Kata Harribel."Jelaskan daftar tamumu itu."

"Apanya yang harus aku jelaskan?" Ujar Orihime manis.

"owh..aku tahu!" kata Ulquiorra yang dating tiba-tiba di temani oleh Gin "kalau di lihat dari daftar,semua yang diundang pasti jagoan dan pengecut,betul kan Orihime?"

"Maaf,aku tidak mengeti maksud mu," Ujar Orihime "aku hanya mengundang beberapa orang yang ingin-ku kenal lebih dekay saja."

"Tapi aku suka gagasan Ulqui," Tukas Gin "Jagoan dan pengecut." Mereka langsung melirik kearah Ichigo ketika mengucapkan kata pengecut.

"Baiklah aku harap kalian semua dating ke-pesta-ku." Kata Orihime,ketika dia akan meninggalkan tempat itu ada seseorang yang menegurnya…

"Hai..Orihime mengapa kau tidak mengundang ku ke pesta Hallowen-mu itu,apa kau lupa memberikan undangannya ya?" kata Aizen Sousuke yang muncul dari lorong bersama sobatnya Nnoitra Jiruga,Aizen adalah anggota tim Rugby sekolah sama seperti Gin dan Ulqui tetapi sifatnya buruk dan kebanyakan siswa tidak mau bergaul dengannya.

"Tidak," Jawab Orihime "aku tidak lupa."

"Kau sebaiknya mengubah keputusanmu itu," Sergah Aizen "aku dan Nnoitra tidak suka kalau tidak dilibatkan dalam sebuah pesta."

"Aku menyesal jika kalian merasa begitu," Kata Orihime "tapi ini hanya pesta kecil-kecilan dan kalian tidak di undang."

"Heh..ok kita lihat saja nanti," Tukas Aizen mengancam "ayo Nnoitra kita pergi."

Ketika Ichigo dan Rukia bermaksud pergi juga,pintu depan bangunan sekolah mengayun terbuka dengan suara dentaman keras.."BRAAK" lalu seorang pemuda muncul menghampiri mereka….

Siapakah pemuda itu?

TBC.

Tolong Review-nya…^_^…


	2. Chapter 2

Discleamer : Bleach punya om Tite kubo

Fear street punya pak R..

CHAPTER 2.

"BRAAK." Lalu seorang pemuda tampan dengan rambut biru pendek,senyum percaya diri,mata berwarna biru serasi dengan warna rambutnya serta tubuh tinggi tegap,berjalan menghampiri mereka.

"Grimm." Gumam Ichigo.

Begitu sampai di dekat Orihime,pemuda itu mengedipkan sebelah matanya."Aku sudah menerima undangan mu." Ujar Grimm.

"Bagus," Jawab Orihime. "Kuharap aku bisa mengandalkan mu."

"Tentu saja." Kata Grimm.

"Hai..Grimm,apa kamu akan berubah pikiran dan bergabung dengan tim pengecut bersama MANTAN teman-mu itu?" Tanya Ulqui.

"Heh,tentu saja tidak." Jawab Grimm sambil melirik ke arah Ichigo.

"Ya,berarti anggota tim jagoan sudah di tentukan aku,Ulquiorra,Grimmjow dan mungkin Harribel." Kata Gin.

"Jadi,siapa anggota-mu ketua tim pengecut?" Tanya Ulqui,lalu mereka bertiga pun tertawa."hahaha."

"Aku ada di pihak tim pengecut," Kata pemuda berambut merah panjang yang rambutnya selalu dia ikat ke atas seperti nanas. "ya aku,Ichigo,Rukia,Tatsuki dan Kira akan melawan tim jagoanmu itu."

"Huh..aku takut, baiklah pengecutsampai jumpa besok malam di istana Hollow,awas kalau kalian tidak datang karena takut." Kata Grimm yang pergi meninggalkan tim pengecut bersama Ulqui,Gin dan Harribel.

**_Malam Hallowen_**

Angin berembus semakin kencang, menderu-deru di makam tua itu, mengguncang ranting-ranting gundul seperti tulang jemari kerangka. Rukia meremas tangan Ichigo ketika mereka mendekati istana Hollow.

Semua sudah diberi petunjuk melewati jalan yang sama,mereka harus memarkirkan mobil di jalan buntu di ujung Hueco Mundo,dan memotong jalan lewat makam ini menuju rumah Orihime di ujung hutan.

Dari dekat,istana Hollow tampak lebih menyeramkan dari pada dari makam. Bangunan itu di kitari pada kedua sisinya oleh pepohonan gundul yang tampak seolah sudah berumur ratusan tahun. Jendela-jendela lantai dasar di lapisi jeruji besi tebal dan di sampingnya terdapat kerai kayu rongsokan yang terempas-empas angin.

Ichogo melirik Rukia,lalu dia memperhatikan Rukia yang mengenakan kostum peramal karnaval kuno—gaun pesta dansa dari satin ungu yang serasi dengan warna matanya yang violet dan jubah tudung hitam yang melambai-lambai. Merasa dirinya di perhatikan Rukia pun melirik ke arah Ichigo.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Rukia sambil tersenyum.

"Kamu cantik sekali Rukia." Kata Ichigo.

"Kamu juga,tampak hebat Ichigo." Ujar Rukia. Ichigo mengenakan kostum seorang dewa kematian yang selalu dia lihat di anime favoritenya Bleach—kimono hitam dan membawa sebuah pedang yang seluruhnya berwarna hitam legam,di ujung pedangnya terdapat rantai berwarna hitam pula dan di kepalanya terdapat sebuah topeng yang menyeringai cukup menyeramkan.

Ichigo membalas senyuman Rukia,lalu dia menggeser topengnya ke atas dan membungkuk untuk mencium Rukia,gadis itu pun membalas ciumannya,dan sesaat mereka hanya berdiri disana,berangkulan dengan canggung karena terhalang kostum mereka dan berciuman.

"Eh,Ichigo." Kata Rukia sesaat kemudian."bagaimana pestanya?"

"Pesta apa?" Tanya Ichigo iseng.

"Huh..ayo lah." Kata Rukia. "Kita pasti terlambat." Lalu mereka pun menaiki tangga ke beranda yang penuh dengan sulur tanaman, di tengah daun pintu kayu tua itu terpasang sebuah pengetuk pintu berukir berbentuk tengkorak. Ichigo sedang mengulurkan tangan menariknya,ketika tiba-tiba laba-laba berbulu raksasa menukik di udara dan mendarat di atas lengannya.

"Akh.." Jerit Rukia dan Ichigo meloncat mundur.

"Hahaha..kena kau." Ichigo berbalik dan melihat Ulquiorra berdiri di atas pagar samping di balik sulur tanaman lalu dia pun meloncat turun.

"Kalau semua tim pengecut—sepengecut kalia,tim jagoan akan memenangkan kontes ini dengan mudah." Ujar Ulqui.

"Huh,lucu sekali." Cibir dia pun mencoba mengetuk pintu itu lagi, kemudian seorang gadis mengenakan gaun hitam ketat dan berpotong leher rendah,ber rambut orange yang di sanggul tinggi di atas kepalanya, dia telah membedaki wajah serta tenggorokannya hingga putih pucat.

"Ah...kalian akhirnya datang juga,ayo cepat masuk pestanya sudah mulai dari tadi." Kata Orihime.

"Ya." Kata Rukia. Lalu mereka pun masuk,

Ruang tamu Orihime tampak Menyeramkan jaring laba-laba palsu bergantungan di tiap sudut,dan gambar tengkorak,tukang sihir,serta kelelawar menjuntai dan berayun-ayun di langit-langit.

"Yo,ketua tim pengecut." Sapa seseorang yang mengenakan kostum mumi itu. Yang ternyata adalah Renji Abarai.

"Sial kau Renji." Kata Ichigo.

"Hai,Rukia." Panggil Tatsuki,dia mengenakan kostum cheerleader berwarna putih ketat tanpa lengan dengan rok mini rempel dan mukanya yang di hiasi darah palsu mengucur.

"Yo,Tatsuki." Jawab Rukia tersenyum.

"Owh..ya Rukia,Ichigo,Ulquiorra kenalkan ini paman-ku Urahara Kisuke." Kata Orihime memperkenalkan pamannya yang mengenakan kostum badut.

"Salam kenal." Kata Rukia,Ichigo,Ulquiorra di balas senyuman oleh Urahara.

"Oi..Ulqui." Seru Gin yang sedang berkumpul bersama Grimm dan Harribel di depan sebuah meja berbentuk peti mati yang di atasnya penuh dengan berbagai macam makanan.

Gin Ichimaru mengenakan kostum Dracula,cocok dengan seringainya yang menyeramkan,`lalu Uqui mengenakan kostum zombie,Harribel mengenakan kostum angel sexi dengan sayap bulu di punggungnya,sedangkan Grimm mengenakan kostum seorang ksatria lengkap dengan pedang dan jubahnya,dia terlihat sangat gagah dengan kostum itu.

Sebuah music mengalun dengan lembut lalu Ulqui mengajak Orihime untuk berdansa, mereka berdansa dengan romantis di depan perapian. Disusul dengan pasangan mumi dan hantu cheerleader:Renji dan Tatsuki,yang tidak mau kalah ikutan berdansa.

"Rukia mau berdansa." Ajak Ichigo.

"Dengan senang hati." Jawab Rukia. Lalu mereka pun berdansa,Ichigo mengamati Rukia dengan bangga,dia adalah gadis tercantik di tempat ini,Orihime terlalu mengerikan dengan wajahnya yang pucat,Harribel tampak seperti gadis nakal dengan baju sexi-nya,begitu pula Tatsuki dengan darah palsunya. Tetapi gaun ungu Rukia menghidupkan serta membuat matanya berkilauan seperti batu bara.

"Kau sangat cantik Rukia." Bisik Ichigo di telinga Rukia. Rukia hanya tersenyum. Lalu Ichigo memeluk erat tubuh Rukia dan….

"PRRRTTT…" lampu mati,tipe player mengerang sedih lalu mati,sesaat suasana itu gelap gulita,hanya di terangi remang-remang bara api perapian.

"Apa ini Orihime,kejutan ya?" Tanya suara Gin sesaat kemudian.

"Aku tak tahu apa yang terjadi," Jawab Orihime,terdengar agak ketakutan."paman Urahara…"

"Aku akan memeriksa kotak sekering," Ujar Urahara tenang."Jangan kemana-mana."

"Jangan khawatir teman-teman,kami baru memasang sistem listrik baru,dan lampu sorot ini pasti membuatnya terlalu panas,paman-ku akan mengganti sekeringnya,dan pasti akan…."

Pada saat itu lampu-lampu sudah kembali menyala dan music berbunyi lagi. Tetapi tidak ada lagi yang ingin berdansa karena sorot lampu memperlihatkan pemandangan _MENGERIKAN._

Di depan perapian tergeletak sesosok tubuh kaku,darah mengalir dari sisi tubuh itu bersumber dari pisau daging besar yang menancap di punggungnya.

"KYAAAAAA…"

**TBC.**

**Maaf harusnya aku Update Fic-ini kemarin tetapi karena masih banyak kesalahan jadi aku perbaiki lagi. He"…. Sekali-lagi maaf ,,,^_^,,,**

**Tolong Review-nya n_n,,,,,,**


	3. Chapter 3

Disclamer : Bleach punya Tite Kubo dan Fear street punya R.

Di depan perapian tergeletak sesosok tubuh kaku,darah mengalir dari sisi tubuh itu,bersumber dari pisau daging besar yang menancap di punggungnya….

CHAPTER 3

Sesaat tidak ada yang bergerak atau beberapa orang mulai berteriak Ichigo berdebar begitu kencang sehingga dia dapat mendengarnya.

"Oh,tidak siapa itu?"

"Kyaa…."

"Cepat telepon ambulan dan polisi."

Sambil memegang tangan mungil Rukia,Ichigo mulai bergerak ke arah tubuh itu bersama kini dapat melihat bahwa sosok itu mengenakan kostum siapa?

Semua orang tampak enggan maju lebih Grimm berjongkok di dekat tubuh ragu-ragu mengulurkan tangan untuk menyentuhnya ketika tiba-tiba tengkorak itu meloncat berdiri.

"Kena kalian!" Teriak si tengkorak itu,dan dia pun menjatuh kan diri kelantai,terkekeh-kekeh tak ternyata si tengkorak itu adalah Kira Izuru.

Terdengar desah suara tawa,pertama ragu-ragu,kemudian semakin keras hingga hamper mengguncang ruangan itu.

"Skor 1 untuk tim pengecut!" Teriak Renji penuh kemenangan.

"Tipuan hebat Kira." Kata Ichigo mencengkram bahu Kira.

"Memang bagus," Tatsuki menyetujui dengan suara agak gemetar. "Tapi kau membuat kami takut setengah mati tidak kau beritahu anggota tim yang lain tentang tipuan ini?"

"Karena aku baru mendapat ide ini tadi pagi," Jawab Kira,masih dia menunjukan pisaunya pada semua sebuah gagang pisau dan darahnya itu palsu sama seperti darah milik tatsuki."Hahaha..ini tipuan termudah di dunia."

"Ya,pokoknya asal kamu tahu saja ya,tidak ada di antara kami yang takut," Sergah Ulqui."Ini sih Cuma tipuan yang sering dimainkan seorang pengecut."

"Mana makanannya? Aku lapar nih!" Kata Kira tidak memperdulikan Ulqui.

Sebagian dari mereka menghempaskan tubuh mereka ke sofa dan kursi di ruangan itu karena mereka kelelahan sehabis berdansa dan juga yang makan dan bercakap-cakap.

"Benar-benar tipuan tolol!" Ujar Gin,kakinya dia sampirkan ke atas lengan sebuah kursi goyang antic.

"Kamu hanya iri karena hal itu tak terpikirkan olehmu kan?" Komentar Tatsuki.

"Kami telah merancang tipuan yang lebih baik," Sergah Gin."Jauh lebih baik,dan kamu akan melihat maksudku nanti,ya kecuali jika kamu bertindak bijaksana dan sekarang pulang."

"Tak akan." Tukas Renji geram."Kalian tim jagoan tak akan mungkin menang."

"Kalianlah yang tak mungkin menang," Ujar Grimm."Jadi,bagaimana menurut kalian,guys?" sekarang dia duduk di sebelah Ichigo dan Rukia di lengan sebuah sofa."Apa tim kalian akan bias melewati malam ini?"

"Kesempatan kami lebih besar daripada kalian." Gumam Ichigo."dan Tim kami punya otak." Grimm hanya tertawa mendengar perkataan Ichigo.

"Kostum bagus Rukia." Ujar Grimm,mengagumi penampilan gadis mungil itu.

"Terima kasih," Kata Rukia."Kubuat sendiri."

"Kamu itu memang serba bias," Komentar Grimm."dan…." Kata-kata Grimm terpotong ketika tiba-tiba terdengar suara gemuruh benturan di pintu—di ikuti derum keras dari jarak yang agak membuka pintu,dan suara derum itu berubah menjadi dentuman yang memengakan di depan mata mereka sekarang terlihat 2 sepeda motor berkilauan melesat masuk ke dalam ruang tamu sepeda motor itu mengenakan jacket dan celana kulit dan seluruh wajah mereka tertutup helm hitam.

"Keren! Benar –benar keren." Teriak Renji menganggap komentarnya itu lucu.

Setelah mengeluarkan deruman terakhir,kedua pengendara motor itu mematikan pun menyelimuti ruangan salah satu pengendara itu membuka helm dan turun dari motornya,dengan perasaan kecut Ichigo melihat orang itu adalah adalah Aizen pemuda itu merah dan di wajahnya tersirat mimic jahat.

"Pesta yang bagus." Kata Aizen sinis.

"Ya,"Nnoitra Jiruga,pengemudi satunya lagi menyetuhui."Tempat yang bagus,sayang kami harus mengetuk pintunya terlalu keras."

Oriheme melangkah maju,wajahnya marah."Keluar dari sini." Katanya dengan suara ingin sedingin es.

"Keluar," Ulang Aizen."Kami kan baru sampai."

"Sudah kubilang kalian itu tidak diundang." Uajar Orihime masih marah.

"Ya,kan kami sudah bilang,kami tidak suka bila tidak dilibatkan dalam sebuah pesta."Kata Aizen memasang seringai sok jago di wajah-nya.

"Siapa mereka?" Tanya Urahara pada Orihime.

"Brandalan dari sekolah," Jawab Orihime."Mereka tidak diudang." Kini Urahara mendekati Aizen dan Nnoitra.

"Kalau kalian pergi sekarang,aku tidak akan melaporkan kalian pada polisi." Ujar Urahara.

"Jangan berbuat baik pada kami." Kata Aizen dan dia mendorong keras Urahara sampai terjengkang ke belakang dan membentur sebuah meja.

"Paman Urahara!" Teriak Orihime kaget.

"Ups,maaf tidak sengaja," Ujar Aizen."tempat ini bagus."

"Hei,bagaimana kalau kita sedikit membersihkan beberapa sarang laba-laba?" Tanya Nnoitra .Dia melepas sebuah rantai dari sabuknya dan dengan satu gerakan mengayunkannya ke potongan kertas di atas itu langsung hancur berhamburan.

Ichigo sudah tidak tahan,melihat tingkah mereka."Hei,jangan lakukan itu." maju kea rah Nnoitra,tapi gerakan Aizen lebih merasa kepalanya tersentak kebelkang,sesaat kemudian dia sudah jatuh ada wajah Rukia sangat dekat dan ketakutan menunduk menatapnya."Jangan bergerak."Bisik gadis bermata violet itu.

"Baiklah," Kata Orihime."Mungkin aku salah tak mengundang kalian ke pesta ini,tapi ini semua sudah di rancang untuk 9 orang,kalau kalian sekarang pergi aku berjanji akan mengadakan pesta Khusus untuk kalian."

"Hei,tidak apa-apa,"Komentar Aizen."Kami sekarang sedang bersenang-senang,jangan khawatir."Lalu dia berjalan kea rah meja makanan dan mulai memakan semua makanan disitu.

"Hai diman birnya? Aku haus."Tanya Nnoitra.

"Aku tidak pernah menyimpan alcohol dirumah." Jawab Urahara ketus.

"Aku tidak percaya,"Kata Nnoitra,dia mencengkram kerah baju Urahara.

"Hentikan." Teriak Grimm,memecah keheningan lalu Grimm melesat dan mencengkram Nnoitra menjauhi Aizen kemudian menangkap tubuhnya dari belakang sementara Nnoitra yang telah bebas menendang keras perutnya."Akhh.." Dia merintih kesakitan dan terjatuh ke lantai.

Lalu Aizen dan Nnoitra mulai mengobrak-abrik ruang tamu tua yang indah itu,menghancurkan yang mereka temui,di seberang ruangan Gin menangkap tatapan Ichigo dan mengangguk kea rah membalas mengangguk dan perlahan berdiri,merayap kea rah motor itu,Rukia meamndangnya matanya lebar ketakutan.

"Hei." Teriak Aizen dan Nnoitra ketika melihat Ichigo dan Gin berada di atas motor mereka,ruangan itu pun di penuhi suara derum mesin motor."Jangan sentuh."

Tepat ketika 2 pengendara motor itu sampai di dan Gin meloncat turun dari atas motor dan Nnoitra menerjang ke-2 pemuda itu,tapi mereka hanya menangkap angina,sambil mengaum murka Nnoitra berdiri dan mengayunkan rantai pada menangkap ujung rantai dengan pedanhg hitamnya,menariknya sampai lepas dari tangan nnoitra.

Sementara Aizen dan Gin sedang berkelahi,berguling-guling di lantai,akhirnya Gin berhasil mengunci gerakan Aizen dengan satu pukulan yang sangat keras di mukanya Gin berhasil melumpuhkan Gin menaiki motor Nnoitra,memutarnya dan mengendarainya ke luar ruangan dan meloncat turun.

"Hei,Nnoitra,"Panggil Gin."Motormu sudah pulang tanpamu."Nnoitra menoleh kaget kemudian dia lari menyusul motornya.

"Sial kalian berdua."Aizen berdiri,lalu menaiki motornya."Kalian berdua akan MATI." Dia menatap Ichigo dan Gin dengan penuh kebencian,setelah itu dia pergi meninggalkan istana Hollow itu.

"Wow kalian hebat." Kata Ulqui

"Orihime ,aku pinjam telepon rumahmu." Kata Ichigo."kita harus melaporkannya pada polisi."

"Tidak jangan telepon polisi." Kata Orihime panic.

"Tapi mereka mendobrak masuk rumahmu!" Sergah Gin."kamu dengar sendirikan ancaman mereka tadi."

"Itu kan hanya ancaman,jadi kita teruskan saja pestanya ya teman2" Ujar Orihime memelas.

"Maksudmu kita akan meneruskan pesta seolah-olah tak terjadi apa-apa?"

Tanya Harribel.

"Yamkuharap begitu," Jawab Orihime."Jika sekarang kita berhenti,Aizen dan Nnoitra akan pula aku telah bekerja keras mempersiapkan pesta ini."

"Baiklah kita juga belum menyelesaikan masalah tim jagoan & tim pengecut kan." Kata Ulqui.

"Bagus." Ujar Orihime."Kalau begitu,kalian santai saja sebentar,aku akan mengeluarkan camilan tambahan kemudian kita memulai perburuan HARTA KARUN."

Urahara menghidupkan tape,kemudian Tatsuki dan Renji mulai berdansa lagi diiringi lagu Dance-Dance milik Fall Out Boy,Tatsuki tampak tersenyum dan kembali gembira.

"Aku suka lagu ini." Ujar Harribel bertepuk tangan seirama dengan lagu itu,lalu dia bersandar pada dinding dan memekik ketika dinding itu bergeser dan tempat dinding batu itu kini terdapat…..

**TBC**

Maaf telat Update..he"…

So..Review please…


	4. Chapter 4

Disclamer : Bleach punya om Tite Kubo dan Fear Street punya R..

** CHAPTER 4**

"Aku suka lagu ini." Ujar Harribel bertepuk tangan seirama dengan lagu itu,lalu dia bersandar pada dinding dan memekik ketika dinding itu bergeser dan terbuka. Di tempat dinding batu itu kini terdapat sebuah kerangka manusia,wajah kosongnya menyeringai dingin.

Terdengar beberapa jeritan,dan kemudian suara tawa,ketika semua orang menyadari itu adalah satu lagi "Kejutan."

"Rupanya kau telah menemukan salah satu kejutan buatanku." Ujar Orihime sambil tersenyum.

"Salah satu?" Ulang Harribel."Maksudmu,masih ada lagi?"

"Ingat," Kata Orihime."Aku menjanjikan banyak Kejutan, baiklah perhatian semuanya." Sekarang Orihime berdiri di depan perapian dengan binakai lidah api,dia tampak benar-benar seperti ratu iblis. "Kini tiba saat kejutan yang ini adalah perburuan harta karun,jadi kalian akan aku nagikan sebuah peta yang menunjukan harta karun itu berada dan jika ada yang berhasil menemukannya,aku akan memberikan sebuah hadiah yang istimewa."

"Perburuan harta karun!" Teriak Tatsuki."Menyenangkan sekali."

Lalu mereka menerima secarik kertas peta yang di bagikan Orihime,dan bersiap-siap lari pergi tapi suara Orihime menghentikan mereka. " Satu lagi," Tambahnya." Aku minta kalian hati-hati,karena….semua dapat terjadi di malam Hallowen."

Rukia memperhatikan peta yang diberikan Orihime tadi sambil berlari kecil di sebuah lorong yang cukup gelap di istana Hollow. Sebenarnya dia tidak terlalu tertarik pada permainan pemburuan harta karun ini. Ya tapi apa boleh buat pikirnya,karena ini juga salah satu kesempatan baginya untuk menjelajahi istana Hollow,tempat yang selama ini ia ingin dia memasuki sebuah kamar tidur besar di bagian belakang lantai dua istana Hollow dan menyalakan , dia meloncat mundur,jantungnya berdebar kencang,ketika sebuah kepala berlumuran darah jatuh menggantung di sesaat kemudian dia sadar itu adalah salah satu kejutan Orihime.

Kemudian mata violet gadis mungil itu terpaku pada sebuah lemari kayu yang sangat besar dengan desain yang cukup unik yang terletak di seberang ranjang pun berjalan kearah lemari itu dan membuka pintunya. Ternyata isi lemari itu kosong,Rukia mengambil senter,menyorotkannya ke seluruh bagian dalam lemari yang gelap,lalu dia melihat celah kecil berbentuk kotak di bagian belakang,dia ingat pintu jebakan di perapian dan bertanya-tanya apakah ini satu lagi pintu rahasia. Akhirnya dengan penuh semangat Rukia melangkah masuk ke dalam belakang bagian lemari dan mulai menekan-nekan celah itu dengan ujung jarinya,kemudian bagian belakang lemari pakaian itu terbuka memperlihatkan sebuah ruangan yang sangat gelap.

Rukia pun melangkahkan kakinya masuk keruangan misterius itu,menyorotkan lampu nternya ke eluruh bagian ruangan tersebut dan dia bias melihat ada sebuah kotak hitam yang tergeletak di lantai kayu. Lalu tiba-tiba….'BRUUG'…seseorang memukul kepala gadis mungil itu sampai pingsan.

-

-

-

"Aku menemukan harta karunnya…." Teriak seorang pemuda berkostum zombie sambil berlari menuruni tangga menuju ruang tamu istana Hollow.

"Yeah..tim jagoan memang hebat." Seru Gin yang berjalan menuju ruang tamu juga di temani oleh Grimm dan Harribel.

"Heh,kalian Cuma beruntung saja." Cibir Renji yang telah duduk di sofa di samping mereka semua telah berkumpul di ruang tamu setelah sesaat lalu melakukan permainan perburuan harta karun.

"Eh,diman Rukia?" Ujar Ichigo,memperhatikan ruangan itu dan tidak melihat pacarnya berada.

"Benar dimana Rukia," kata Tatsuki."Sepertinya,dia belum kembali dari perburuan harta karun tadi."

"Kira juga tidak terlihat,apa mungkin mereka berdua tersesat di Istana Hollow ini?" Tanya Renji memperhatikan sekeliling.

"Hei..tenanglah guys,sebentar lagi mereka juga mereka akan kembali." Kata Ulquiorra santai.

"Tapi…" Ichigo menghentikan ucapannya ketika Orihime membunyikan sebuah lonceng,dan semua mata menoleh untuk melihat Orihime berdiri dip agar balkon di atas ruang tamu,di meja disebelahnya terdapat sebuah kotak yang terbungkus kertas emas.

"Tiba waktunya untuk memberikan hadiah pada pemenang perburuan harta karun," Kata Orihime semangat,sebagian bear dari mereka bertepuk tangan dan bersirak-sorai." Hadiahnya adalah sekotak coklat dari Swiss,siapa yang mau menerimanya sebagai wakil dari tim pemenang?"

"Aku," Jawab Grimm,lalu dia perlahan menaiki tangga menghampiri Orihime.

"Bagus." Kata Orihime,dia membungkuk untuk mengambil kotak emas agak sempoyongan serta berpegangan di pagar balkon. Sebelum dia dapat menyerahkan coklat itu pada Grimm,pagar balkon tiba-tiba lepas dan sambil menjerit seram,Orihime terjatuh ke depan dan terjun kelantai di bawah….

Dia jatuh begitu cepat hingga tidak ada yang sempat bergaung di langit-langit mendarat keras di atas salah satu sofa beludru berwarna hitam di bawah balkon dan tidak bergerak.

Ichigo dan yang lainya berlari ke sofa itu,mereka trlalu takut untuk berbaring terlentang di sofa,terpejam,lengannya tertekuk bengkok di punggung sofa.

Grimm yang paling dulu mencapainya."Orihime!" Teriaknya,lalu mata gadis itu terbuka dan perlahan duduk.

"Apa yang terjadi?" Tanya Orihime,pening.

"Kau taka pa-apa?"

"Kurasa," Jawab Orihime."Tapi bagaimana…"

"Pagar balkon patah begitu saja." Potong Grimm.

"Tapi bagaimana mungkin?" Tanya Orihime."Pagar itu kokoh,aku dan paman Urahara sudah memeriksa semua struktur kayu di rumah ini sebelum kami pindah." Dia sekarang bersandar di bantal dan mengerang kesakitan."akhh…pergelangan tanganku.." Katanya lagi.

"Mungkin terkilir," Kata Grimmmemegang tangan Tatsuki dan Harribel mengambil perban dan kotak p3k,Ichigo dan yang lainya mulai menaiki tangga untuk menyelidiki lokasi pagar yang Urahara sudah berada di atas dan wajahnya tampak sangat marah.

"Baik," Kata Urahara dengan nada tegas dank semua terpaku."Siapa di antara kalian yang melakukan hal ini?"

"Melakukan apa?" Tanya Gin heran."Tangga balkon itu kan tiba-tiba saja…"

"Kayunya digergaji!"Tukas Urahara,dia mengacungkan sepotong kayu dan semua bias melihat kayu itu telah terpotong rata.

"Tapi,tuan Urahara," Kata Ichigo."Kami semua juga merasa tidak enak ata kejadian ini,dan aku pikir tidak ada di antara kami yang sanggup melakukan hal sekejam itu."

"Ya,itu benar." Komentar Grimm,yang untuk pertama kalinya setuju dengan gagasan mantan temannya itu.

"Lalu siapa?" Tukas Urahara."Jelas-jelas ada yang memotong pagar tangga dan hamper membunuh keponakanku."

"Aduh paman Urahara," Bujuk Orihime."Siapa pun pelakunya tidak mungkin tahu aku akan bersandar dip agar itu kan,jadi aku merasa tidak enak hal ini telah merusak suasana pesta dan aku hanya ingin semua orang bersenang-senang." Urahara malah melangkah menjauh sambil mengeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

"Hai,aku merasa senang kok,pesta ini hebat." Kata Renji menghibur Orihime.

"Benar," Tambah Harribel memegang pergelangan tangan orihime."Semua kekacauanyang terjadi bukan salah semua menikmati pesta ini kok."

"Benarkah?" Tanya Orihime lirih."Terima kasih semuanya,mungkin kita hanya memerlukan beberapa menit untuk menenangkan diri dan kita akan meneruskan pesta masih banyak kejutan yang aku aku akan mengambil beberapa kaset film horror di atas karena Hallowen tidak akan lengkap tanpa menonton film horror kan!" Sekarang Orihime berdiri dan melangkah pergi menuju lantai ata.

-

-

-

Ichigo dan yang lainnya telah duduk santai di atas sofa,sepertinya pemuda berambut orange itu telah lupa akan keberadaan Rukia. Orihime sekarang udah memasang sebuah tv layer lebar dan memutar Film Horror yang berjudul Nightmare on Elm Street. Ichigo belum pernah melihat film itu,jadi dia ikut menonton sbentar. Dia sebenarnya mulai menikmati film tersebut ketika gelegar guntur memekakan telinga mengguncang istana Hollow. 'GRRLLERR…..'

Sesaat kemudian layer jadi gelap dan semua lampu mati… 'PRRTS…'  
'Deg…' Ichigo merasakan hal yang tidak enak,tiba-tiba dia teringat pada pacarnya yang belum kembali dari tadi.

"Rukia…." Gumam Ichigo khawatir.

**TBC**

Tolong Review-nya ….^_^,,,

Top of Form


	5. Chapter 5

Disclamer ; Bleach punya Tite Kubo dan Fear street punya R..

CHAPTER 5

"Rukia." Gumam Ichigo khawatir.

Beberapa remaja mendesah kaget,Ichigo mendengar suara tawa perapian memberikan satu-satunya api yang bergoyang-goyang menimbulkan bayangan mengerikan di dinding.

Suara Orihime memecah kegelapan."Kalian pasti bertanya-tanya apakah ini satu lagi kejutanku kan?" Katanya sambil tertawa kecil."Tapi,guntur mengejutkan ini adalah kekuatan alam."

"Aku,akan mencari Rukia." Kata Ichigo,Dia mengambil sebuah senter dari atas rak perapian dan mulai menaiki masih turun dengan deras.

Ichigo memeriksa semua ruangan dilantai 2,ketika sampai di ruangan terakhir,sebuah kamar yang cukup mulaim merasa gelisah. Sesaat dia berdiri di koridor,menyorotkan sinar senter lurus kedepan. Diujung koridor air hujan mengempas jendela membuat kacanya berderak dan luar cahaya petir menerangi pepohonan yang terempas-empas.

Kemudian dia mengurungkan niatnya memasuki kamar besar itu. Karena matanya melihat sebuah tangga ke gedung loteng dan dengan terburu-buru dia menaiki tangga sempit itu. Lalu menyorotkan senternya kesekeliling ruangan bersebu tumpukan membuat bayangan benda-benda itu seolah menari-nari dan meloncat-loncat dan angina membuat seliruh ruangan berderak,seolah bernyawa. Mau tidak mau Ichigo merasakan siatu pirasat yang sangat buruk. Firasatnya semakin buruk ketika melihat sebuah lemari dinding bercat hitam terpajang di ujung ruangan itu.

Lalu,dia menjulurkan tangan dan perlahan membuka pintu. Tubuhnya membeku , terguncang setelah melihat di dalam lemari itu terdapat sebuah tubuh manusia separo duduk. Di dadanya menonjol gagang sebuah pisau besar. Dalam sinar senter, terlihat jelas mata biru tua kosong yang menatapnya. Itu Kira Izuru..

"Lucu sekali,Kira." Kata Ichigo keras-keras,berharap dia salah. Dia pun mengulurkan tangan dan terasa sangat dingin. "Hai,Kira hentikan. Ini aku Ichigo kita teman satu ?"  
Kira tidak berbaring disana, matanya tidak berkedip. Bola matanya seperti kelereng.

"Denyut nadi," Ujar Ichigo."Mana denyut nadimu kira?" Dia meraba pergelangan tangan kira,lalu pangkal tenggorokannya. Tidak ada denyutan. Kemudian dia letakan jarinya didepan mulut Kira, tapi tidak ada nafas. 'Tidak.' Batin Ichigo.

"Ini tidak mungkin terjadi, hai Kira jangan mati," Kata Ichigo lagi." Kumohon jangan mati." Tapi Kira tidak menjawab. Matanya tidak berkedip teris menatap dengan tatapan kosong dan wajahnya sangat,sangat pucat.

Sempoyongan,Ichigo mundur keluar lemari dinding itu. Jantungnya berdetak begitu kencang hingga dia dapat mendengarnya, dengan tubuh gemetaran dia berjalan kembali ketangga. Kakinya terasa lemah dan lemas, seolah dia sedang berjalan dibawah air. Dia hamper mencapai ruang tamu ketika sebuah sinar menerangi wajahnya. Gin baru saja keluar dari kamar mandi.

"Hei,Ichigo," Ujar Gin terkejut." Apa yang terjadi padamu? Kau kelihatannya sepetri baru melihat.."

"Kira, sudah mati," gumam Ichigo datar.

"Apa?"

"Benar,aku baru menemukannya di dalam lemari dinding di atas."

"Kau serius?" Tanya Gin."Eh,tapi tunggu sebentar, kau piker aku itu bodoh bias di tipu dengan tipuan yang sama."

"Aku serius,Kira sudah mati." Ulang Ichigo."Di dadanya tertancap sebuah pisau."

"Ya,ya dan dia akan meloncat berdiri kemudian berteriak kena kau!" Ejek Gin.

"Dia tidak akan mungkin bias berteriak lagi," Kata Ichigo."Aku tidak peduli kau mau percaya apa tidak, tapi aku harus cepat meneleponn bantuan."

"Tunggu sebentar," Ujar Gin."Baiklah,tapi aku ingin melihatnya dulu." Kemudian Ichigo dan Gin kembali naik kelantai atas. Ketika mereka menaiki deretan tangga terakhir menuju loteng guiding, Ichiogo memaksakan dirinya tenang. Lalu mereka pun masuk kedalam ruangan itu. Sekarang tangan Ichigo gemetaran ketika dia mengulurkannya untuk membuka pintu lemari dinding.

Lemari itu ternyata sudah kosong….

"Aku sudah tadu!" Kata Gin mulai naik darah." Ini hanya tipuan bodoh lagi kan?"  
Ichigo hanya menatap kosong lemari itu.

"Ichigo?" Panggil Gin." Kau tidak apa-apa kan?"

"Ta-tapi dia tadi ada disini…" Kata Ichigo,dia berhenti bicara ketika sinar senter miliknya menyirot sesuatu dilantai lemari dinding.

"Ada apa?" Tanya kemudian dia pun melihatnya berwarna gelap dan kental dilantai lemari, dengan gemetar Ichigo membungkuk untuk menyentuhnya. Tangannya jadi basah dan lengket.

"Darah." Gumam Ichigo.

"Masih ada lagi," Kata Suaranya juga gemetaran. Dari lemari dinding membentang jejak tetesan dan gesekan darah, kemudian dua pemuda itu mengikuti jejak darah tersebut,menyusurinya ke jendela di bagian belakang.

Daun jendela terburbuka,dan air hujan mendera masunk,membasahi papan lantai yang sudah usang. Dinding di bawah bingkai jendela bernoda coretan darah.

"Aku akan meliahat keluar." Kata Gin, perlahan pemuda berambut silver itu menjukurkan kepalanya keluar Ichigo berimpitan dengannya di jendela itu. Akhirnya mereka bisa melihat tubuh Kira terbaring di atas atap lantai 2, pisau yang menancap di dadanya berkilauan disinari petir.

"Kau,benar…" Kata Gin sangat ketakutan.

"A-ayo sebaiknya kita menelepon polisi." Ujar Ichigo gemetaran.

"Tapi,bukankah kita sebaiknya memberitahu yang lain apa yang telah terjadi?" Tanya berpikir sesaat.

"Jangan,diantara mereka pasti adalah orang yang telah membunuh kira. Jadi lebih baik kita rahasiahkan dulu." Kata Ichigo

"Setidaknya kita harus memberitahu Urahara." Bantah Gin. "Mungkin lebih baik dia yang menelepon polisi."

"Baiklah." Ichigo menyetujui saran Gin. 

Mereka kembali ke ruangan tamu seolah tidak ada yang terjadi. Para remaja yang lain sedang mengadakan acara cerita seram di depan perapian.

"Hai,guys," Ujar Orihime ceria." Sudah siap untuk bercerita tentang cerita seram kalian?"

"Belum," Jawab Ichigo."Ehm,Orihime apa kau tahu dimana pamanmu berada sekarang?"

"Aku,tidak melihatnya dari tadi." Jawab Orihime.

"Mungkin dia juga hilang," Kata Ulquiorra sambil tertawa."Seperti Rukia dan Kira."

'Rukia.' Batin Ichigo,setelah menemukan mayat Kira Ichigo sama sekali lupa akan pacarnya itu. Rukia masih hilang dan ada pembunuh di dalam istana ini. Yang terpikirkan olehnya adalah berlari kembali menaiki tangga dan mulai mencari Rukia kembali. Tapi Gin mencengkram bahunya.

"Ayo,Ichigo," Ajak sudah terdengar normal."Kita cari Urahara,mungkin dia ada di dapur." Kemudian Ichigo mengikuti Gin ke dapur, sebuah jendela terbuka terbanting-banting angin dan di sebelahnya tergantung sebuah telepon dinding, licin karena terkena cipratan air hujan.

Dengan cepat Ichigo menyambar telepon itu dan menekan beberapanomor. Tapi tidak ada nada panggil terdengar.

"Salurannya mati." Bisik Ichigo.

"Mungkin angin membuat kabelnya lepas," Kata Gin."Embusannya cukup kuat untuk membuka jendela itu."

"Coba aku lihat dulu," Ujar Ichigo. Dia membuka kunci pintu belakang dan mengintip keluar."Oh…tidak, kabelnya diPotong!" Ichigo melihat kabel telepon itu menggantung jadi 2 diatas dinding beranda belakang. Kedua pemuda itu saling pandang. Ichigo bertanya-tanya apakah dia tampak setakut Gin.

"Menurutmu,si pembunuh yang melakukannya?" Tanya Ichigo. Ada seorang pembunuh, seseorang yang dikenalnya, seseorang di pesta ini. Satu-satunya hal yang dia tahu pasti adalah mereka harus mencari bantuan secepatnya. Dan segera menemukan Rukia.

"Kita harus menemukan Urahara," Ujar Gin. " Kemudian salah satu dari kita bisa pergi mencari bantuan."

Kedua pemuda itu berlari kembali ke dalam istana Hollow lewat koridor depan. Ichigo melihat ke panel jendela di sebelah pitu depan. Di seberang halaman,sepeda motor Nnoitra yang rusak berkilauan terkena sinar petir tanda peringatan akan adanya bencana.

Saat itu sebuah petir yang sangat menyilaukan menerangi halaman, dan mata coklat Ichigo melihat sesuatu. Lalu dengan cepat dia berlari ke arah sepeda motor,di ikuti Gin. Disana tergeletak kusut di tengah lumpur,tepat dibawah roda depan, sepotong jaket satin hijau—kostum badut Urahara.

Ichigo dan Gin memeriksa jaket itu, satu lengannya penuh berlumuran darah…

"Haaah….?

**TBC**

Review please…^_^,,,

Top of Form

Bottom of Form


	6. Chapter 6

Disclamer : Bleach punya om Tite Kubo dan Fear street punya R.

HALLOWEN PARTY

CHAPTER 6

"Gin,lihat jaketnya berlumuran darah…" Kata Ichigo gemetaran.

"Oh..tuhan.."Jawab Gin ketakutan.

(9_9)

"Ini pasti leluconkan?"Tanya Ulquiorra.

"Sudah pasti," Kata Grimm."Ichigo masih marah karena tim pengecut kalah dalam perburuan harta karun dan dia memakai cara yang sangat dewasa ini untuk menunjukan dia membayarmu supaya mau bekerja sama,Gin?"

"Ini bukan lelucon!"Sergah Gin,agak gemetaran dalam bajunya yang basah.

Tatsuki kini berbicara,mencoba menahan air matanya."Maksud kalian,Kira sudah..sudah mati?"

"Dibunuh."Ujar Ichigo muram.

"Dan paman Urahara?"Orihime mulai menangis."Sesuatu telah terjadi padanya?"

"Kami tidak tahu pasti,"Kata Ichigo."Tapi kami menemukan jaketnya berlumuran darah."

Harribel berdiri gemetaran."seseorang…seseorang didalam rumah ini adalah pembunuh!"Katanya histeris."A-aku mau pulang,aku harus keluar dari tempat ini!"dia berlari kearah pintu depan ,di kejar oleh Renji dan Ulqui.

"Kau tidak boleh keluar!"Sergah Renji."Di luar hujan deras."

"Lagi pula,"Ulqui menambahkan."Aizen dan Nnoitra mungkin masih berkeliaran di luar."

"Aku tidak peduli."Pekik gadis berambut pirang itu melepaskan diri dari penjagaan 2 pemuda itu dan berlari kearah beranda depan,kemudian terdengar suara teriakan dari arah beranda depan.

Renji dan Ulqui bergegas keluar,sesaat kemudian Renji masuk,tampak lebih takut dari pada tadi."tidak apa-apa,"Katnya."Dia tersandung sepotong kayu yang dipakai Aizen dan Nnoitra sebagai landasan."

Kemudian Ulquiorra masuk sambil menggendong itu masih menangis tapi tidak histeris lagi."Mata kakiku." Erangnya.

"Kurasa ototnya terkilir."Kata Ulquiorra merebahkan gadis itu disalah satu sofa.

"Kita harus menelepon polisi,"Ujar Gin pelan."Tapi karena ponsel-ku tidak dapat sinyal sama halnya dengan punya sebuah telepon umum disudut jalan Hueco Mondo,aku hanya butuh beberapa menit untuk mencapai tempat itu dengan mobil-ku."

Ichigo membayangkan perjalanan lewat makam untuk mencapai tempat parkir, dan bertanya-tanya bagaimana Gin sanggup menempuhnya. Tapi dia tahu pemuda berambut silver itu benar,Gin harus pergi. Dan Ichigo sendiri harus tetap disini untuk mencari Rukia.

"Jangan Khawatir,"Kata Gin."Kalian aman disini selama tidak meninggalkan ruang tamu dan kunci pintunya. Aku akan kembali membawa bantuan dalam beberapa menit."

"Hati-hati Gin."Ujar Tatsuki,ketika Gin keluar dari pintu depan."Hanya beberapa menit."Tatsuki mencoba menenangkan Harribel."Selama kita semua tetap bersama pasti aman."

(9_9)

Ketika berjalan ke arah hutan yang mengitari makam,Gin sadar dia tidak pernah merasa setakut ini seumur hidupnya. Dia mengajukan diri untuk pergi karena tidak sanggup membayangkan dirinya hanya menunggu di istana Hollow bersama mayat Kira. Tapi dia juga tidak bisa menghilangkan bayangan mayat Kira dari benaknya. Setiap kali memejamkan mata,dia melihat wajah pucat kira menetapnya kosong.

Hujan semakin deras mendera,dan Gin basah kuyup. Tubuhnya mulai gemetaran karena hawa dingin,dan karena rasa takut. Gin butuh lebih banyak waktu untuk mencapai makam dari pada yang dibayangkannya. Permukaan tanah sangat licin dan penuh lumpur hingga dia harus berhati-hati. Angin sudah berganti arah dan langsung mengembus ke arah wajah Gin memaksanya untuk kembali ke istana Hollow.

Dinding yang mengitari makam Hueco Mundo menjulang didepannya. Dia mendorong pagarnya sampai terbuka dan mulai melangkah di jalan setapak diantara garis batas nisan. Setiap gelegar Guntur diikuti petir yang menerangi makam seperti lampu kilat kamera. Nisan-nisan tua menjulang dalam keheningan yang mengerikan. Hanya tinggal beberapa meter keujung makam,tempat parkir mobil. Ditengah kilat petir,dia akhirnya melihat deretan kendaraan itu dari jauh,perasaan lega pun membanjirinya.

Akhirnya Gin mencapai pintu pagar makam,membukanya dan mulai berlari kearah kumpulan mobil yang terparkir di ujung jalan Hueco Mundo. Gin memasukan tangan kedalam saku dan mengeluarkan kunci mobilnya sambil berjalan kea rah Corolla Axio silvernya. Tetapi dia berhenti,memegang kunci—posisi Corolla itu aneh,semua bannya sudah dikoyak. Begitu pula dengan semua ban mobil milik tamu pesta telah di koyak.

"Dammit.."Maki Gin sudah susah payah datang lewat makam dan kini tidak bisa meneruskan perjalanannya. Apa yang bisa dia lakukan sekarang? Entah bagaimana dia harus mencari bantuan. Tapi jarak ke kota sangat jauh jika ditempuh dengan berjalan kaki.

Pedar petir yang sangat besar menerangi rumah-rumah tua di ujung jalan Hueco Mundo. Dan Gin menyadari mungkin di salah satu rumah tua itu ada penghuninya dan dia bisa meminjam telepon disana. Gin berdiri memandang rumah-rumah terdekat,lalu berjalan kesana tetapi langkahnya berhenti ketika terdengar raungan motor.

Aizen dan Nnoitra,ke-2nya berada di atas sepeda motor Aizen. Muncul menderum-derum dari belakang makam dan berhenti tepat di depan Gin.

"Mau kemana Gin?"Tanya Aizen mengejek.

"Pestanya ada di arah berlawanan,kan?" Tambah Nnoitra."Mungkin kau bisa membantu kami masuk kembali kesana."

"Apalagi kalau di lihat apa yang akan menimpamu jika tidak mau."Timpal Aizen kata-kata ke-2 pemuda itu tidak jelas,dan Gin sadar meraka telah mabuk.

"Ayo,Gin.."Desak Nnoitra."Bagaimana?"

"Pergi."Bentak Gin marah,dan kembali meneruskan langkahnya kearah rumah diseberang jalan.

"Gin,sepertinya kau sudah lupa sopan santun,ya?" Ujar Nnoitra,sekarang dia telah mengeluarkan rantai tebal dari jaketnya,dan memegangnya dengan gaya mengancam saat turun dari motor.

"Aku tidak punya waktu untuk semua ini," Bentak Gin,marah."Telah terjadi sesuatu yang mengerikan di istana Hollow."

"Tapi,sesuatu yang bahkan lebih mengerikan akan terjadi," Kata Nnoitra,maju selangkah kearah Gin."Padamu…"

"Baiklah…baiklah.."Kata Gin,mundur."Tenanglah,ok."

"Hei mengapa,Gin?" Tanya Nnoitra mengejek."Tidak merasa berani lagi."

"Dengar," Ujar Gin dengan panic mencari jalan keluar."Aku tidak punya masalah dengan kalian. Jadi,bagaimana kalau kalian jangan menggangguku?"

"Tidak usah,ya."Ejek Aizen,tepat dibelakang Nnoitra.

Kedua pengendara motor itu begitu bernafsu ingin melakukan kekerasan,hingga Gin sadar satu-satunya harapan yang dia miliki supaya selamat adalah melarikan diri dari mereka. Lalu dia berputar dan berlari melesat kembali kearah makam.

Aizen dan Nnoitra mengejar. Anehnya gerakan mereka cukup cepat walau dalam keadaan mabuk berat. Gin lari di sepanjang jalan setapak,deretan nisan berkelebat di kedua sisinya. Dia sedang menuju dinding makam kemudian ke hutan Hueco Mundo.

"Aduh.."Kaki Gin tersandung akar pohon dan dia terjatuh ketengah kubangan lumpur. Dia baru berhasil berdiri ketika Aizen dan Nnoitra sampai didekatnya.

"Hei,Gin tunngu."Ujar Aizen mabuk.

"Kau seharusnya tidak melarikan diri,bisa bahaya kan,hahaha…." Noitra tertawa sambil mengayunkan rantai kearah kepala Gin. Gin dengan mudahnya menghindar,tapi kakinya tergelincir,dan dia mendengar derak mengerikan ketika kepalanya membentur sudut sebuah nisan tua.

Dia melihat sekelebat sinar terang,dan kemudian semuanya berubah menjadi gelap,seolah ada yang menutupi kepalanya. Tetapi Gin masih sempat mendengar suara samar-samar Aizen dan Nnoitra.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?"Tanya suara Aizen,terdengar ketakutan.

"Tidak ada!" Bantah Nnoitra."Dia tergelincir dan kepalanya terbentur."

"Dia tampak terluka parah,"Kata Aizen."Bagaimana kalau dia mati?"

"Berarti kita tidak boleh terlihat ada disini." Ujar Nnoitra."Ayo,kita pindahkan dia ketempat tersembunyi."

Gin tahu mereka sedang membicarakan dirinya,tapi entah mengapa kata-kata mereka tidak dapat di mengerti. Kemudian Gin merasa tubuhnya di seret di atas tanah,kepalanya terasa sangat sakit dan kesadarannya pun tiba-tiba hilang…

**TBC**

Apakah Gin akan selamat?

Dan bagaimanakah keadaan Rukia?

Review please..^_^,,


	7. Chapter 7

Disclamer : Bleach punya Om Tite Kubo dan Fear street punya pak R.

**Chapter 7**

"Gin,lama sekali." Ujar Harribel.

"Sabarlah,sebentar lagi Gin pasti akan datang membawa bantuan." Komentar Tatsuki menenangkan Harribel.

Di ruang tamu istana Hollow para remaja itu berkumpul dengan keadaan yang sangat menegangkan menunggu Gin yang keluar mencari bantuan. Mereka duduk disekitar perapian tapi tidak dengan Ichigo yang dari tadi hanya mondar-mandir di sekitarmereka. wajahnya penuh dengan kecemasan dan ketakutan. Ya,perasaan pemuda berambut orange itu sangat kacau karena sampai saat ini pacarnya Rukia masih belum kembali. Sebenarnya Ichigo sudah bersikeras ingin mencari pacarnya itu,tetapi di cegah oleh teman-temannya karena mungkin saja si pembunuh itu masih berkeliaran dengan bebas di dalam istana Hollow yang sangat luas ini.

"Akh…sial,aku sudah tidak tahan lagi," Teriak Ichigo frustasi dan membuat teman-temannya kaget."Kesabaranku sudah habis. pokonya aku akan mencari rukia lagi." Lalu Ichigo berjalan keluar ruang tamu menuju ke sebuah lorong. Tapi langkahnya terhenti oleh teriakan Grimm.

"Berhenti Ichigo. Kau kira Cuma kamu saja yang mencemaskan Rukia? Aku juga sama,aku sangat mencemaskannya. Jadi berhentilah bersikap bodoh Ichigo,tunggulah sampai Gin membawa bantuan dan aku yakin sekarang Rukia sedang bersembunyi di suatu tempat di istana Hollow ini untuk menghindar dari si pembunuh sialan itu." Sesaat Ichigo terdiam, dia melihat mimic kekhawatiran yang tulus diwajah bekas temannya itu. Dan untuk pertama kalinya Ichigo menyadari bagaimana dalamnya perasaan Grimm pada Rukia.

"Hahaha…." Suara tawa Orihime memecah keheningan diruang itu."Ba-baiklah hahaha…,aku akan mengakhiri permainan ini." Kata Orihime sambil menahan tawanya.

"Hai,apa maksudmu Orihime?" Tanya Renji heran melihat temannya itu tertawa seperti orang gila.

"dan apa itu mengakhiri permainan?" Tambah Ulqui tidak kalah herannya dengan Renji.

"Hahaha..i-ini semua Cuma permainan buatanku,haha..ma-maafkan aku,sebenarnya aku sudah bekerja sama dengan Kira,Rukia dan Gin untuk membuat lelucon ini dan menakut-nakuti kalian. Jadi Happy Hallowen guys.." Kata Orihime masih menahan tawanya.

"Tu-tunggu dulu, ja-jadi ini semua hanya lelucon?" Tanya Tatsuki gemetaran.

"Hahaha..iya." jawab Orihime sambil menyeka air matanya yang keluar akibat tawanya itu.

"Kalau semua ini lelucon,lalu dimana Rukia?" Tanya Ichigo suaranya sekarang sedikit lebih tenang.

"Ayo semuanya ikuti aku. Rukia dan kira sudah menunggu kalian diruang makan dari tadi,loh!" ajak Orihime berjalan menuju ruang makan diikuti oleh yang lainnya."Nah ini dia masuk lah…" Kata Orihime setelah sampai di depan pintu ruang makan. Lalu semua bergegas masuk kedalam ruang makan,sedangkan Renji dan Ulquiorra memapah Harribel yang bertumpu pada satu kaki.

Di tengah ruangan terdapat meja pajang yang mengkilat,dan ditengahnya terdapat tempat lilin besar. Disekeliling meja terdapat kotak-kotak kecil terbungkus kertas kado di depan tiap kursi. Tepat diujung meja itu terlihat ada 2 orang yang duduk disana.

"RUKIA!" Seru Ichigo setelah mengenali bahwa salah satu yang duduk itu adalah Rukia. Ichigo pun berlari kearah rukia disusul oleh yang lainnya. Tapi Ichigo menghentikan langkahnya,tubuhnya gemetaran,matanya melebar setelah melihat keadaan Rukia sekarang. Tubuh gadis mungil itu diikat di kursi,mulutnya dibekap oleh kain dan ada sebuah lebab ungu besar di dahinya.

"Ihi…ho..hmp..hempsh.." Kata Rukia tidak jelas karena mulutnya dibekap,yang langsung menyadarkan Ichigo yang mematung karena kaget.

"Rukia..,kamu tidak apa-apa?" Sekarang Ichigo membuka kain yang membekap Rukia,di Bantu oleh Grimm yang melepaskan lilitan tali pada tubuh Rukia. Setelah talinya lepas Rukia langsung memeluk Ichigo.

"Ichigo.." Kata Rukia gemetaran menahan tangisnya.

"Aku disini Rukia,tenanglah.." Jawab Ichigo membalas pelukan Rukia sambil membelai lembut rambut hitam gadis mungil itu."

"Ki-kira sudah mati…" Kata Rukia,di ikuti oleh suara teriakan Harribel.

"Kyaaa…."

"A-ada apa Harribel?" Tanya Renji yang ada disampingnya. Harribel hanya menunjuk keseberang meja sambil menjerit-jerit histeris. Lalu Renji dan yang lainnya melihat kearah yang tadi ditunjuk Harribel. Mata mereka semua melebar setelah melihat pemandangan yang ditunjuk Harribel sana tertunduk tubuh kaku Kira yang berlumuran darah dengan matanya yang menatap mereka kosong.

"Kyaa…." Jerit mereka histeris,lalu Grimm dan Ulquiorra berlari kearah pintu keluar ruang makan,tapi sudah terlambat disana ada Orihime yang tersenyum puas sambil menutup dan mengunci pintu itu dari luar.

Ulquiorra langsung menggedornya,tapi pintu itu terbuat dari kayu ek kokoh."Keluarkan kami!" Teriaknya. Satu-satunya jendela yang ada tertutup jeruji pengaman terbuat dari logam tebal.

"Kita terjebak!" Jerit Harribel histeris."Dia menjebak kita disini dengan..dengan mayat…"

"hei,tenangkan dirimu Harribel.." Ujar Ichigo.

"Oh ya teman-teman kalian harus melihat apa yang aku temukan." Kata Rukia sambil mengeluarkan sebuah kliping berita Koran yang sudah kuning. Lalu satu-persatu dari mereka pun membacanya…

**Pasangan Lokal Tewas dalam Kecelakaan Maut**

**31-10-1984. Sora Inoue 26 tahun dan istrinya Kotetsu Inoue 24 tahun,tewas tadi malam ketika mobil mereka di tabrak dari depan oleh mobil yang dikendarai oleh Shinji Izurru 16 tahun.**

**Mobil pasangan Inoue,sebuah Ford lama sedang menuju selatan kota Karakura ketika ditabrak mobil Izurru,sebuah Sport Corolla Levin. Menurut saksi mata ditempat kejadian, Shinji Izurru sedang balapan dengan mobil lain yaitu sebuah Honda Civic yang dikendarai Shunsui Arizawa,16 tahun. Mobil pasangan Inoue lepas kendali dan terlempar kedalam selokan,kemudian terbakar.**

**Mobil Shinji Izuru menderita kerusakan berat,sementara Honda Civic Shunsui Arizawa sama sekali tak tergores. Baik Shinji Izuru maupun Shunsui Arizawa dan semua penumpang mobil itu tidak ada yang terluka parah.**

**Yang berada dalam kendaraan Izuru adalah Yadomaru Lisa 15 tahun, Yoruichi Shihoin 15 tahun, Hisana Shirayuki 15 tahun, dan Coyote Schiffer 16 tahun. Penumpang Honda Civic Arizawa adalah Isshin Kurosaki 16 tahun, Retsu Unohana 16 tahun, dan Zommari Tia 16 tahun. Semuanya adalah penduduk kota Karakura.**

**Pasangan Inoue meninggalkan seorang anak perempuan,Orihime yang baru berusia 1 tahun. Tak ada gugatan yang diajukan saat menunggu penyelidikan polisi.**

"A-apa? Yadomaru Lisa itukan nama ibuku,sebelum menikah dengan ayahku!" Ujar Grimm kaget. Ya mereka semua sangat terkejut setelah membaca sebuah artikel 26 tahun yang lalu itu. Yang melibatkan para orang tua mereka.

"Dan…,dan Orihime..dia berarti sudah berumur 27 tahun?" Kata Tatsuki tidak tidak percaya. Pada saat itu bel kecil Orihime berdering dari luar jendela.

"KEJUTAN!" Teriak Orihime pada mereka. Wajahnya sangat dekat dengan jeruji pengaman, dia menyorotkan sebuah senter ke wajahnya.

"Keluarkan kami dari sini, Orihime." Kata Ichigo. Tapi perempuan bermata abu-abu itu pun tidak mempedulikan perkataan Ichigo.

"Hahaha..terima kasih rukia, kau sudah berhasil membongkar identitas asliku dengan artikel yang kau temukan itu. Jadi aku tidak perlu repot-repot lagi menjelaskannya." Ujar Orihime sambil menyeringai iblis ."Kalian sudah tau semuanya kan, dan yang sangat aku sesalkan adalah tidak ada yang pernah membayar apa yang mereka lakukan pada orang tuaku, jadi aku telah memutuskan bahwa kalian anak-anak mereka yang akan membayarnya. Kira sudah mendapat kehormatan membayarnya lebih dulu, karena ayahnyalah yang mengendarai mobil yang membunuh orang tuaku, kalian semua akan mati bersama seperti yang seharusnya terjadi pada orangtua kalian bertahun-tahun lalu."

"Tidak!" Tiba-tiba Harribel berteriak."Bagaima mungkin kau menyuruh kami bertanggung jawab atas sesuatu yang terjadi sebelum kami lahir? Ini tidak adil!"

"Yang menimpa orang tuaku juga tidak adil." Teriak Orihime." Oh ya, kalau kalian menengadah ke langit-langit,kalian akan melihat aku telah memasang pengeras suara muktahir untuk menghibur kalian." Orihime yang tadinya murka berubah menjadi tenang kembali.

Ichigo melihat keatas kaget,4 pengeras suara raksasa terpasang tinggi di dinding tepat dibawah langit-langit.

"Ketika aku mulai memikirkan cara membuat kalian membayar perbuatan orang tua kalian, aku sadar bahwa aku ingin kalian mati dengan menderita,sama seperti orang tuaku terbakar hidup-hidup didalam aku tidak mungkin mengatur sebuah kecelakaan mobil buat kalian, maka aku akan membuat suatu suasana yang mirip dengan kecalakaan mobil."Orihime sesaat membungkuk dibawah jendela ,kemudian kembali berdiri."aku telah menyalakan sebuah musik yang sangat bagus sebagai pengantar kalian menuju Neraka hahaha…"

Sebuah derum pelan mulai terdengar dari pengeras suara raksasa diatas,suara mesin semakin keras terdengar ,dan kini suara-suara baru ,suara ban mobil dibelokan, berdecit,decitan logam bengkok,jerit kesakitan korban yang ketakutan,decitan rem yang membuat telinga ngilu,derak logam hancur,kaca yang pecah berkepin-keping dan kemudian jeritan-jeritan korban yang kesakitan dan takut. Berulang kali rekaman itu diputar begitu kerasnya hingga Ichigo bisa merasakan getarannya diseluruh tubuh.

Kemudian tiba-tiba kepulan asap mulai merembes dibawah pintu ruang makan. Ya Orihime telah mengelilingi ruangan makan itu dengan bensin dari luar.

Ketika semakin banyak asap masuk ruangan itu kepanikan para remaja itu semakin memuncak. Grimm dan Ulqui mulai menggedor-gedor jeruji jendela,mencakarinya. Tangan kedua pemuda itu berlumuran darah,yang mengalir ke lengan mereka,tapi mereka seolah tidak dan Harribel menangis dipojokan,Renji menjerit-jerit di depan pintu ruang makan,Ichigo menutup telinganya dengan kedua tangannya seadng kan Rukia,ya hanya gadis inilah yang lebih tenang dari mereka meskipun sebenarnya dia pun sangat ketakutan. Sekarang dia sedang mencari jalan keluar. Lalu mata violetnya melihat sebuah pintu kecil tersembunyi di dinding, dia pun membukannya dan hamper menangis kecil itu ternyata pintu sebuah keranjang lift dapur. Keranjang lift itu sangat kecil tapi bagi tubuh Rukia yang mungil itu cukup untuk membawanya turun kebawah dan mencari bantuan. Karena lift itu dirancang untuk turun dengan tenaga manusia,dia sadar harus mencari bantuan orang lain.

Dan Rukia mengguncang-guncang tubuh pacarnya untuk meminta bantuan. Tapi Ichigo hanya menatapnya kosong sambil menutup kedua telingannya.

"Ichigo!" Teriak Rukia."kau harus menolongku,karena ini semua tergantung kita jika ingin selamat.." Rukia memperhatikan wajah pemuda itu,berusaha membuatnya mengerti.

Ichigo mengerjap dan tiba-tiba matanya jadi jernih. Dia menatap Rukia dengan tatapan mengerti."Rukia.." panggilnya.

"Oh tuhan syukurlah Ichigo kau telah sadar. Ayo cepat bantu aku,tolong tarik tali ini dan aku akan menaiki keranjang ini turun kelantai bawah dan pergi mencari bantuan." Jelas Rukia setelah membawa Ichigo mendekati keranjang lift itu.

"Ta-tapi Rukia itu sangat berbahaya!" Kata Ichigo Khawatir, kemudian seorang pemuda berambut biru menghampiri mereka.

"Dia benar.." Grimm ikutan bicara."ini satu-satunya kesempatan kita." Dan dengan enggan Ichigo pun mengangguk setuju.

**(9_9)**

Rukia sudah berada di dalam keranjang lift,lalu Ichigo dan Grimm menarik talinya perlahan. Tidak sampai 10 menit keranjang lift itu pun sudah mencapai lantai dasar.

'bruugh' Rukia mendorong keras bagian dalam pintu lift dan merayap keluar. Ruangan bawah tanah itu berbentuk tak beraturan,banyak barang bertumpukan. Akhirnya Rukia menemukan sebuah jendela yang ditutupi papan kayu setelah untuk beberapa saat Rukia mengelilingi ruangan bawah tanah itu. Tanpa pikir panjang gadis mungil itu menariknya sampai kukunya patah-patah,dan salah satu papan mulai terlepas. Dia dapat melihat sosok gelap sebuah semak liar di luar.

Dia menarik papan-papan yang tersisa semakin keras dan papan terakhir pun lepas. Jendela itu cukup besar untuk tubuhnya keluar. Tanpa banyak omong lagi Rukia langsung naik memanjat jendela itu,setelah sebagian tubuhnya berhasil keluar dan menghirup udara yang segar di luar istana Hollow, tapi 'grep' seseorang menarik kakinya dari dalam ruang bawah tanah….

"waah….!"

**TBC**

Siapa yang menarik kaki Rukia?

Apakah Rukia akan berhasil meminta bantuan!Dan menyelamatkan Ichigo dan teman-temannya yang masih terjebak di Istana Hollow?

Mohon Review-nya Guys..^^


	8. Chapter 8:Last Chapter

Disclamer : Bleach punya om Tite Kubo dan Fear Street punya Pak R.L. Stine.

**-HALLOWEEN PARTY-**

**THE LAST CHAPTER**

**previous story:**

Rukia sudah berada di dalam keranjang lift,lalu Ichigo dan Grimm menarik talinya perlahan. Tidak sampai 10 menit keranjang lift itu pun sudah mencapai lantai dasar.

'bruugh' Rukia mendorong keras bagian dalam pintu lift dan merayap keluar. Ruangan bawah tanah itu berbentuk tak beraturan,banyak barang bertumpukan. Akhirnya Rukia menemukan sebuah jendela yang ditutupi papan kayu setelah untuk beberapa saat Rukia mengelilingi ruangan bawah tanah itu. Tanpa pikir panjang gadis mungil itu menariknya sampai kukunya patah-patah,dan salah satu papan mulai terlepas. Dia dapat melihat sosok gelap sebuah semak liar di luar.

Dia menarik papan-papan yang tersisa semakin keras dan papan terakhir pun lepas. Jendela itu cukup besar untuk tubuhnya keluar. Tanpa banyak omong lagi Rukia langsung naik memanjat jendela itu,setelah sebagian tubuhnya berhasil keluar dan menghirup udara yang segar di luar istana Hollow, tapi 'grep' seseorang menarik kakinya dari dalam ruang bawah tanah….

"Uwaah….!"

* * *

Rukia menjerit ketika setengah tubuh mungil-nya tertarik kembali kedalam ruang bawah tanah. 'Orihime' batin Rukia keatakuatan ' Orihime telah menemukanku, dan sekarang dia mau membunuh-ku,di sini.' Tapi Rukia dia tidak menyerah mentah-mentah. Rukia membalikan badannya dan mencoba melepaskan diri dari tangan yang memeganginya.

Tapi kemudian, di bawah sinar remang-remang yang datang dari jendela yang susah payah Ia buka, Ia melihat ternyata itu bukan Orihime. Tapi paman Orihime, Urahara. Tangan yang mencengkram pergelangan kakinya ternyata terikat erat oleh seutas tali pada tangannya yang sebelah lagi, dan kedua pergelangan kakinya juga terikat. Di kemeja polkadot putih-hijaunya terlihat noda lebar darah kering.

"Tolong aku," Kata Urahara,wajah badutnya mengernyit penuh permohonan." Kumohon, kumohon kau harus menolongku!"

"Ok,,Aku akan menolongmu," Tukas Rukia. Urahara berhenti bicara,heran. "Tapi kau juga harus menolongku," Tambah gadis itu." Aku dan teman-temanku." Sekarang dia mulai membuka simpul tali ditangan dan kaki Urahara, sambil menjelaskan apa yang telah dilakukan Orihime. Ketika dia bercerita tentang upaya Orihime membakar mereka, mata Urahara membeliak ngeri.

Rukia akhirnya selesai membuka ikatannya. " Ayo!.. kita harus bergegas!" Ujar Rukia. Lalu Urahara mengambil sebuah linggis dari lemari untuk berjaga-jaga dan setelah itu mengangkat tubuh Rukia keatas tepi jendela dan memanjat naik dari belakangnya.

Begitu berada di luar, Rukia dengan rakusnya menelan gumpalan-gumpalan udara segar. Tapi mereka tidak boleh membuang waktu. Rukia dan Urahara berlari kebagian depan istana Hollow. Di dalam jendela tampak kelebat lidah api. Para remaja yang terjebak di dalamnya merapatkan tubuh kejeruji jendela,berusaha bernafas. Urahara mencoba melepas jeruji dengan linggis.

Dan akhirnya Urahara berhasil mendongkel lepas jeruji. Dalam keadaan tercekik kehabisan nafas, para remaja itu mulai memanjat keluar, dengan mata merah dan bercucuran air mata

karena asap asam yang tebal.

Grimmjow dan Ichigo membantu yang lain dan terakhir keluar dari ruangan itu. Beberapa saat setelah mereka keluar, pintu ruang makan tertambus. Rukia dan Urahara membimbing para remaja yang terguncang dan kehabisan nafas itu ke tempat aman di halaman depan, jauh dari istana Hollow yang kini berkobar-kobar dijilat si jago merah dari ruang bawah tanah hingga gudang loteng.

Begitu mereka sampai di tempat aman, Ichigo menghambur menghampiri Rukia dan memeluknya erat-erat, menciumi wajah dan rambutnya. "Rukia…,Rukia.." kata pemuda berambut Orange itu berulang-ulang. Dan Rukia hampir tidak percaya pemuda yang sangat dia cintai itu selamat. Wajah Ichigo berlumur asap hitam dan bulu matanya agak gosong.

Rukia dan Ichigo akhirnya hanya berdiri di sana, saling rangkul, melihat Istana Hollow tetbakar meletupkan bunga api orange cerah ke angkasa. Di timur ,remang-remang sinar orange fajar mulai muncul. Sebagaian atap Istana Hollow tiba-tiba roboh, memercikan hujan bunga api ke seluruh halaman. Semua mundur ke tepi halaman. Sesaat kemudian Gin sempoyongan keluar dari Hutan Hueco Mundo.

"Hai guys..!" Sapa Gin santai sambil tersenyum seperti biasa." Apa ada sesuatu yang terlewatkan oleh-ku?"

"Gin…." Teriak para remaja itu menghambur ke arah Gin.

"Hai sobat, aku pikr kau sudah mati.." Ujar Ulquiorra.

"Iya,, habis kau itu lama sekali dan tidak kembali ke Istana Hollow." Komentar Harribel.

* * *

"Jadi, kurasa Aizen dan Nnoitra terlalu mabuk untuk berpikir jernih," Gin menjelaskan semua kejadian buruk yang menimpanya. "Ketika aku akhirnya sadar, aku berada di pondok penyimpanan di sudut makam. Aku pergi kerumah terdekat dan menelepon polisi."

Dahi Gin berlebam besar dan gumpalan darah kering melekat di pipinya, tapi dia tampak baik-baik saja. Bahkan semua baik-baik saja. Semua kecuali Kira.

Baik Tatsuki maupun Renji sedang duduk dan mengamati kobaran api seolah mereka tak mengalami apa-apa. Ulquiorra dan Harribel duduk di tengah rumput tinggi, mengabaikan permukaannya yang basah, saling menghibur. Sedangkan Grimmjow berdiri terpisah, wajahnya tampak sedih.

Ichigo tidak bisa mempercayai apa yang telah terjadi. Bagaimana mungkin begitu banyak yang terjadi dalam waktu sesingkat ini? Dia merasa semua yang terjadi di istana Hollow itu tadi malam telah mengubah mereka semua—untuk selamnya.

Dari jauh mulai terdengar sayup-sayup raungan sirine. Urahara berdiri di depan mereka semua, dan Ichigo heran melihat matanya basah. "Aku sangat, sangat menyesal," Katanya pada mereka. " Aku tak pernah bermaksud hal ini akan terjadi. Kalian harus percaya padaku."

"Apa maksudmu?" Sergah Grimmjow marah. "Kami hamper terbunuh di sana!"

"Yang ingin kulakukan," Ujar Urahara." Hanyalah menakut-nakuti kalian. Tak lebih."

Ichigo merasa mulai mengerti, dan hal itu membuatnya marah."Maksudmu, kau sejak awal sudah merencanakannya?"

"Ya," jawab Urahara dengan suara sarat malu. "Begini, ibu Orihime adalah kakak-ku. Aku paling akrab dengannya. Setelah dia meninggal, aku bersumpah akan membesarkan Orihime supaya dia bangga pada putrinya. Tapi aku tidak bisa melupakan kematiannya, dan rupanya selama bertahun-tahun aku telah menularkan kepahitanku pada Orihime. Kini aku sadar seharusnya aku mengajarinya untuk memaafkan dan mengasihi sesama. Tapi aku malah mengajarinya kebencian dan.. nafsu membalas dendam."

"jadi, kalian telah merencanakannya selama bertahun-tahun?" Tanya tatsuki,terdengar tak percaya.

"Tidak, sama sekali tidak!" Bantah Urahara. Dia berhenti dan menyeka wajahnya."Tahun lalu dokter menyatakan aku sakit, dan aku memutuskan menghabiskan hari-hari terakhirku di istana Hollow milik kakakku ini. Tapi ketika dia tahu aku ada di sini, Orihime meninggalkan karier dan kekasihnya, Ishida. Pindah ke sini bersamaku. Dia meyakinkanku bahwa aku takkan bisa mati dengan tenang sebelum membalas kematian kakakku."

"Kalian tahu kisah selanjutnya," Urahara meneruskan."Orihime mendaftar sebagai murid SMA Karakura, sementara aku menyelidiki kelompok remaja yang dulu terlibat , dan menelusuri jejak anak-anak mereka. Lalu kami mengirim undangan."

"Mengapa kalian tega melakukannya?" Tanya Grimmjow."Mengapa? tak ada diantara kami yang pernah mrnyakiti kalian!"

"Aku tahu," Jawab Urahara." Dan mungkin aku _memang_ agak gila memendam dendam sekian lama. Tapi kalian harus mempercayaiku! Aku tak pernah berniat benar-benar menyakiti kalian. Aku hanya ingin kalian ketakutan, sesaat mersakan penderitaan."

"Tapi Orihime melangkah lebih jauh,ya kan?" Tanya Rukia. Berlawanan dengan Grimmjow, wajah dan suara Rukia hanya memperlihatkan perasaan simpati.

"Aku tak menyadari betapa terobsesinya dia,"Jawab Urahara."sampai aku menemukan.. menemukan tubuh teman kalian Kira. Aku tahu Orihime yang melakukannya, dan aku tahu harus menghentikannya. Aku menyembunyikan mayatnya di atap supaya tak ada yang menemukannya, dan kemudian aku mengkonfrontasi keponakanku dengan apa yang telah dia lakukan. Tapi dia malah menyerangku.., aku tak pernah mengira dia akan melawanku. Dia melumpuhkanku dengan sebuah pukulan benda tumpul di kepala dan menyeretku ke ruang bawah tanah serta mengikatku."

"maksudmu, Orihime melakukan semuanya sendiri—membunuh Kira,melumpuhkanmu.." Grimmjow terdengar tidak percaya.

"Kalian harus mengerti," Kata Urahara." Orihime sangat kuat. Kurasa dia melatih tubuhnya supaya dapat melakukan apa pun. Aku yakin sejak dulu dia tahu akan melakukan hal semacam ini."

"Berani sekali kau?" Semua menoleh mendengar Suara Murka Orihime. Dia berdiri di tepi kebun,wajah cantiknya hamper tak dapat dikenali di balik mimic gila dan marah.

"Orihime!" Teriak Urahara.

"Kau telah menghianatiku!" Orihime berteriak padanya. "Dan parahnya lagi, kau telah menghianati orangtuaku! Seharusnya aku tadi membunuhmu."

"Tidak!" teriak Urahara,terpuruk berlutut."Jangan berkata begitu."

"Aku seharusnya tahu kau terlalu lemah untuk melakukan apa yang harus kulakukan. Tak pernah ada yang sekuat aku. Aku telah merencanakan pembalasan dendam yang sempurna dan akan berhasil—malah hamper berhasil.." Orihime membeliak menatap mereka semua dengan penuh kebencian.

Ichigo membuang muka. Rukia semakin kencang memegang tangan pemuda itu. 'Kini kami sudah aman,' pikir Ichigo.'Orihime tak bisa lagi melukai kami.'

Tapi Ichigo melompat mundur ketakutan , seperti juga yang lain, ketika Orihime tiba-tiba berlari langsung kearah mereka, mata abu-abunya memancarkan sorot tak waras. Tepat sebelum mencapai mereka, dia tiba-tiba berbelok ke kiri kemudian bergerak lebih cepat daripada yang terasa mungkin, berlari menaiki tangga depan dan naik ke beranda yang sedang terbakar.

"Tidak…" Ratapan penderitaan Urahara membelah udara.

Tubuh Ichigo membeku ketika Orihime berbelok dan berlari kembali kearah istana Hollow yang sedang dilalap api. Tapi saat gadis itu mencapai tangga, Ichigo juga mulai berlari,hampir tanpa sadar melakukannya mengejar Orihime. Sudut matanya melihat sebuah gerakan, dan ketika mencapai tangga, dia melihat Grimmjow juga mengejar Orihime tepat dibelakangnya.

Sekarang Orihime berada tepat diujung pintu,agak sempoyongan dan ketika melihat Grimmjow serta Ichigo, matanya melebar dan dia mulai melangkah masuk ke dalam istana Hollow yang terbakar.

"Pegang dia!" teriak Grimmjow. Lalu Ichigo mengulurkan tangan dan berusaha meraih tubuh Orihime. Dia berhasil memegang lengan gadis itu,menariknya sekuat tenaga. Tapi dengan kekuatan orang gila,Orihime melompat kearah berlawanan dan menarik Ichigo kedalam istana hollow. Keduanya terguling keatas lantai yang menyala-nyala.

Ichigo menjerit ketika melihat lidah api yang berkobar-kobar,membentang beberapa senti dari tempatnya tergeletak. Hal berikutnya yang dia ketahui seseorang mencengkramnya, dan tubuhnya berguling-guling keluar bangunan itu berguling-guling menuju kubangan lumpur. Seseorang berulang kali menggulingkan tubuhnya,lumpur sejuk mendinginkan panas api.

Ichigo akhirnya duduk,bingung dan melihat Grimmjow berdiri diatas tubuh Orihime mematkan lidah api yang menjilati baju gadis itu.

Orihime kini terisak-isak,tidak bernada gila tapi terkesan menyerah dan kesakitan. Grimmjow mendekat dan membungkuk di atas Ichigo, wajah tampannya tampak takut dan letih.

"hai,man,"sapanya."kau baik-baik saja?"

Ichigo mengangguk."Kau menyelamatkan nyawaku,."

"ya..sama-sama,sobat."balas grimmjow memegang bahu Ichigo. Sesaat kedua pemuda itu hanya saling tatap, dan Ichigo melihat sesuatu yang tak pernah dia duga akan dilihatnya lagi—tatapan persahabatan dan penghargaan.

Seasaat kemudian halaman itu dipenuhi pedaran sinar dan raungan sirene kendaraan. Ketika pemadam kebakaran mulai bertempur dengan kobaran api,personel medis memeriksa luka bakar Ichigo dan Grimmjow. Rukia berdiri dekat disebe;ah Ichigo,memegangi lengannya seolah takkan pernah melepaskannya.

"Menurutmu apa yang akan terjadi pada Orihime?"Tanya Rukia.

"Dia akan mendapatkan bantuan yang yang diperlukan,"Jawab Urahara."Seharusnya aku sudah melakukan hal itu bertahun-tahun lalu."

Mereka melihat Orihime dibaringkan diatas tandu rumah sakit. Beberapa menit kemudian, ambulans itu keluar dari halaman. Diatas hujan bunga api berletupan,menerangi kerangka istana hollow yang sudah hancur. Dibalik asap tebal, matahari pagi berwarna orange muncul.

"Hei..kita berhasil melewatkan satu malam. Sekarang sudah pagi!" teriak Renji."Sekarang bukan Halloween lagi!"

"Yeah, dan kejadian pesta Halloween ini akan selalu aku ingat sebagai pesta yang penuh dengan kejutan.." Kata ichigo sambil tersenyum simpul. Pemuda itu telah selesai diobati dan sekarang mulai berciuman dengan Rukia yang berada disampingnya."Happy Halloween Rukia…"

"Hai…,guys aku kemarin dapat undangan lagi untuk pesta Halloween di Karakura High school, apa kalian akan datang?" Tanya Ulquiorra yang baru ingat.

"TIDAk…." Jawab mereka serentak. Ya sepertinya mereka masih trauma dengan Pesta Halloween. Lalu para remaja itu pun mulai berjalan pergi meninggalkan daerah Hueco Mundo itu.

**THE END**

**

* * *

**

Yosh..akhirnya tamat juga..:D

Maaf klo endingnya gaje,,hehehe..

Owh ya meskipun aku kecepetan…,tapi aku mau ngucapin Happy Halloween All…^o^ Trick or Treat…

Dan Jangan lupa Review ya….^^

**Mind to Review^^**


End file.
